


It Sits Heavy On My Shoulders

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Exhaustion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: The looming threat of exhaustionSits heavy on my shoulders





	It Sits Heavy On My Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> More sad, vent-y poetry because that's all I write.

The looming threat of exhaustion

Sits heavy on my shoulders

The pull of sleep tugs me under

I revel in the dark

I do not wish for death

And yet I do not fear

I do not welcome it with open arms

But I will not shy from it

How tired I am of the world

Of its evils and its struggles

They weigh me down into blackness

And keep me from flying to freedom

I hide from the pain

But the hurt is inevitable

And with these wounds comes a longing for sleep

It sits heavy on my shoulders


End file.
